


Trust In You

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser wonders what could have happened if he and Victoria had once more chance.





	Trust In You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Hello everyone. This is my second piece of fanfic. It is kind of a companion  
piece to 'What Have I done?' which was previously posted on dsfict. I'm  
pretty nervous about posting it 'cos everyone said such nice things about  
the last one and I'm not sure if this ones up to scratch. I hope you  
enjoy and all comments are warmly welcomed.

Natasha (Basha)

Basha_Forret@msn.com

Rated PG for a little bit of implied sex.

Trust in You

I found your picture today. I'd forgotten it was there, or perhaps chose  
to forget. It made me realise its been a year.

A year today.

I miss you Victoria.

I've tried so hard not to remember, tried so hard to pretend it didn't  
happen. But I can't. Sometimes I wake up and you're there. Curled up  
next to me. I feel your head on my chest, hear your breath in my ears.  
Smell you, taste you. Hold you tight and there's nothing there. You're  
gone. 

I wish we had one more night, just one more chance. So I could hold you  
in my arms. There would be nothing but you and I, nothing but the here  
and now. Just one night to say goodbye, to tell you how much I love you,  
to hear you say those words.

I never told you what a difference you made to me. My life had meaning  
with you there. You made me whole, the other half of my soul.

I need a chance to explain why I betrayed you. For you to tell me how  
you could hurt me so.

I gave you hope, a lifeline, and then took it away. Particles exploding  
in the air and a beautiful voice begs for me to let them go. Too afraid  
I said no. Not for duty or honour but because I could not trust our love  
to be enough. Ray told me once I trust people implicitly. Well he's wrong!  
Prison made the darkness inside you grow and the only reason you were  
there was because I was afraid that I, We, wouldn't be strong enough.  
Not trusting enough to believe that together we could overcome and that  
I'd never lose you to the night.

Such a simple thing to trust our love. To trust in me. To trust in us.  
To trust in you.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
